UAC Mars Research and Development
by ToxicDr.NormandyBobHowardXIX
Summary: This is my split on Doom3. The story is in first person through the eyes of Frank Delehue.


Chapter 1: Welcome to the Union Aerospace Corporation (U.A.C.)

"Hon, what time is it?" you ask Sarah your wife. "... Almost 5:40 Am." she replies rather annoyingly, "What are you doing that is so important today?" "Sarah I lost my job last week, and Jackson told me about some openings in the science division with the Union Aerospace Corporation on Mars. I have an interview with their lead scientist, Dr. Betruger, today at 7:45." She looks at you expecting something more than an explanation as she reaches around you and pulls you closer to her. "Frank, it's almost been four months. You got so consumed in work that you seemed to forget about the meaningful things in your life. So I took the liberty of making reservations at the fancy Steakhouse that you love. The table is reserved for 8pm. don't forget. Love you, and good luck." You give her a soft yet passionate kiss replying, "I know my last job required all of my time, which is why I am trying to get this job with Jackson. I will only have to work for 4 months of the year, meaning that we can have the other 8 to spend with each other. Now I must go and get ready."

"Well, well, you must be Frank? I have heard excellent things about you from your brother. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Ray Betruger. I lead all scientific excavations and pursuits on Mars." You remain silent before you hesitantly reply, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir..." before you have a chance to continue Betruger says, "Don't call me sir, and call me either Dr. Betruger or Ray. Now please continue." "...Did Jackson tell you what happened at Ouldavai, I just thought that you may be interested in what happened with my last period of employment?" You stated. "I assure you that he did not, and Ouldavai was created to fail, that is why we gave the factory and equipment away to that pharmaceutical company. Back to formalities, what do you pride yourself in doing?" You swiftly respond in a proud positive tone, "I enjoy working with mechanical processors, and physical anomalies." "Frank, welcome to the U.A.C. science division. I want you to work in our Delta Labs starting on the same day as your brother's next shift. Go home and pack we will send for you at the end of the month." Betruger says as he stands and extends his hand towards you. You stand and shake hands firmly with him.

"Sarah! What was I supposed to do? Say no?" Your voice showing faint strains of sorrow "You should have said that you needed some time before you could start. I don't want you going this soon Frank. Why couldn't you wait until after our dinner to tell me this? Do you really want me to keep wondering if you are ok? I want to spend the next 4-5 months with you right here on Earth, as does Michael." You reach out and pull Sarah into an embrace. "Don't worry dear, I will be okay, and i will write your everyday that I am there. And now I will finally be able to get you and Michael what you want not what is just enough. I love you and I honestly mean it." You kiss her more passionately than the peck you gave her before getting out of bed. You lay her down in the bed and continue kissing her. "What happened to you? It's like you completely changed in one day." She stated as you keep kissing on her neck and upper torso. She starts to undo your belt, and you start undoing her bra. She grabs at you with a moan, and pulls you closer to her. Now both of you are deep in intimacy, as you begin to thrust on her she lets out a small scream as you continue to make love to your wife. She is beginning to climax as you pull her on top of you, and without stopping she continues where you left off. Each thrust gets harder and faster than the one before it. She starts to moan and scream uncontrollably as you start taking control again. You both finish, and plant a soft meaningful kiss on each other's lips.

"Frank, I can tell that you are worried about going to Mars. I am your wife; I know what you don't tell to anyone, including Jackson. You need to visit your mother before you leave." Sarah said exhausted from the surprising action that you both so desperately needed. "I will talk to them next week before I leave, but this week I have to take care of my immediate family. Right now you and Michael are the only two people that matter to me in the entire world." you pull her closer after stating your true feeling about the moment.


End file.
